


A Feast for Walder Frey

by merryghoul



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Missing Scene, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for Walder Frey to feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feast for Walder Frey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly (prompt: [any, any, murder pie;](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/289787.html?thread=10631931#cmt10631931) link contains original fill) and the 2016 round of HC Bingo (prompt: lost childhood for the wild card square).

The Twins meant several things to Arya. All of them were bad things. Once, Robb made a deal with Walder Frey to cross the Twins. It involved Arya marrying into the Frey family. The last thing Arya wanted to be was a Frey. 

There was another time where Robb, his wife, and Arya's mother had arrived at what they thought was a wedding celebration. Instead, they were betrayed, murdered. The Freys could've almost had Arya's body too, to do whatever they wanted to it, since she was at the Twins when they were murdered. But the Hound saved her. 

Walder wasn't the only reason why the Starks were seen as inept and comical throughout Westeros, and outside of it as well. But he was one of the reasons. 

He didn't know it—how could he have known?–but he ended up on Arya's list. And upon her return to Westeros, to prevent marrying into the Freys as well as to restore the name of the Starks throughout Westeros, Walder Frey was her first target. 

 

Once Arya arrived at the Twins, she disguised herself as a servant of the Freys, a bastard girl who went by the last name of "Rivers." As she was walking around in the Twins, she overheard that the forces Walder sent to take back Riverrun were returning to the Twins. The party included Walder's sons, Lothar and Black Walder, the murderers of Robb, Robb's wife, and Arya's mother. It was then that Arya knew exactly how she'd enact her revenge on Walder. 

Lothar needed to be briefed on what was going on in the Twins since he left for Riverrun. And while Lothar was being briefed, Arya hid in waiting. When he was alone, Arya knew she didn't have much time if she was to prevent Lothar from meeting Walder. She walked in front of Lothar. 

"What are you doing?" Lothar said to Arya. "Don't you have chores to do? Go on."

Arya pulled out a dagger. She stabbed Lothar in the heart repeatedly. She walked behind Lothar and slit his throat, watching as Lothar died, a smile creeping across her face. When Lothar was dead, she dragged his body to the kitchen, hiding it where the Freys held all their meats. 

Black Walder was an easier target to kill for Arya. He was looking for Lothar, as they were supposed to show up at Walder's victory feast together later. Arya found him near the kitchen. Arya killed Black Walder in the same manner she killed Lothar. She placed Black Walder's body where she placed Lothar's body.

Arya waited until the kitchen was empty to make her pie. Using the sharpest knives she could find, she carved and cut up whatever parts she could mince from Lothar's and Black Walder's bodies. Hot Pie had taught Arya how to make a pie before they parted company, so she knew how to make and roll out a dough for the pie. When the dough was ready, she put the remains of Lothar and Black Walder into the pie.

The pie was in the oven as soon as Walder's victory feast was about to start. Arya stepped out into the feast, ready to serve Walder his sons. She would kill him when the time was right.


End file.
